Gina and Emmett
by AsmaahHaqq
Summary: Regina was nervous. She and Emmett have been married for the past three months and he has yet to touch her- in that way. They are very affectionate as far as it goes, but anytime things get particularly heated, he pulls away. At first Regina was glad. Her mother had talked to her about 'wifely duties 'but she honestly knew nothing about what they really entailed.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my lovelies! My friend wanted me to write a little drabble for her. She wanted some weird food related drabble. Loll something involving egg salad. So I decided to write it. This has nothing to do with Together at last it's in an entirely different universe all together featuring an older Emmett and a young Regina. Emmett may be around 35-40 years old.**

Regina was nervous. She and Emmett have been married for the past three months and he has yet to touch her ... in that way. They are very affectionate as far as it goes, but anytime things get particularly heated, he pulls away. At first Regina was glad. Her mother had talked to her about 'wifely duties 'but she honestly knew nothing about what they really entailed. She was a late bloomer and at 22 way too old to be unmarried.

She was excited when Emmett took interest in her. Regina smiled as she fiddled with the kitchen cloth in her hands, remembering the not so unpleasant feelings he caused within her. Growing up she had always been told that she was a tad bit _odd_ , and she feared that she never grew out of her so called abnormalities.

The woman ruffled her curly bang in frustration. How was she to seduce her husband? Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance. Her husband was quite handsome and he loved and cared for her, was it not normal to feel this way for him? What did her mother call it? _Lust._ It was quite strange how much she wanted him to touch her. Regina had never wanted anyone to touch her intimately before, never even entertained the idea; she was far too busy learning new things and tending to her garden.

"Gina! I'm home!" She smiled and pushed away from the counter top to greet Emmett. She loved it when he called her Gina; it caused warm tingles in her lower belly and made her heart fill with love, especially when he looked at her like she was the greatest thing there ever was in the world.

"Hi", Regina greeted shyly and after a moment's hesitation brought her lips to his.

"What was that for?" Emmett's voice vibrated against her ear as Regina hugged him. She loved how deep and husky his voice got whenever she kissed him. _I wonder if I cause that._ The brunette giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all."

* * *

After dinner, Regina set about her plan. It wasn't much of a plan but she guessed it would have to do. Stepping out of the shower, she dried off and studied her reflection. She had been blessed –to her mother's chagrin with her Abuela's figure and colouring. Regina loved how her skin tended to absorb the sun's rays, turning it the most wonderful shades of golden brown. Her eyes trailed down to the curve of her waist. Cora had always complained about the wideness of her hips. It never really bothered her and Emmett seemed to like that they looked that way. Regina slowly brought her gaze to the reflection of her eyes. They looked different somehow. Shrugging, in her one shoulder way, she decided that she was ready and donned the cream coloured negligee that her Abuelita had bought for her.

Regina nervously played with the ends of her hair as she walked into the living room. She stood observing the blonde man, waiting for him to notice her. It didn't take long, much to her delight. Gliding over to his side, Regina sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, tickling the hairs there.

"I thought you were going to sleep early?" Emmett asked as his hands settled against her waist.

Laying her head on his shoulder, Regina shook her head and answered softly, "I'm waiting for you. Can I ask you a question?"

Emmett poked her under the ribs and smiled," I believe you did just that."

Regina picked her head up and glared at him half heartedly. She really couldn't be mad at him when he smiled at her like that.

"Did you like dinner?"

Emmett squinted his eyes at Regina," I doubt that's what you wanted to ask me, but yes it was great. I really liked the cake we had for desert."

Regina's answering sigh tickled Emmett's neck. This was harder than she thought. Apparently just sitting on him without much clothes on wasn't going to do the trick. How was she going to get him to touch her the way she wanted him to? Maybe he didn't want her like that .Maybe that was why he never touched her intimately. Regina sniffled against Emmett's neck.

"What's wrong? " Emmett brushed away a tear and motioned for her look at him," Why are you crying?"

Regina looked up at him through moist eyelashes,"Why don't you ever touch me? Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you. I love you why would you ask such a thing?"

The woman wrinkled her brow," Then why don't you touch me the way a husband is supposed to. Mother told me that you were going to come to me on the eve of our wedding but we just slept. Aren't I supposed to fulfil my wifely duties? Am I not pleasant to look at?"

Emmett had the nerve to laugh. Regina huffed and made to get up.

"No. I'm sorry." He held her to his chest, "You are more than pleasing to the eye my love. As for why I have not touched you as you say. I just thought I would wait, you are such an innocent soul, I thought you would be afraid if I approached you."

"Well I'm not afraid. I'm quite curious actually. I like it when we kiss or when you look at me a certain way. It makes me feel –nice? I'm not sure that's the word to describe it. I like the way your gaze, makes my lower abdomen burn, but in a good way. Does that happen to you?"

Emmett shifted uncomfortably under her as his arousal made itself known . _The little minx. She honestly doesn't understand what she does to me._ Emmett cleared his throat. "Y-yes it does, quite frequently actually."

The way Regina's eyes widened in delighted surprise was comical. "Show me!"

Regina shrieked in delight as Emmett stood from the couch with the woman and carried her to their bedroom.

This was all very exciting for Regina and not just as a learning experience. She felt a wetness grow between her legs as she watched Emmett undress before her. Her mother had told her the logistics of what was supposed to happen, and she had done her own research when she was younger, but it didn't sound very pleasant then.

The brunette was startled from her thoughts by a large, warm hand touching her shoulder. Emmett sat across from Regina on the bed and beckoned her closer. Sitting close enough to feel the warmth of his body, Regina touched a hand to Emmett's bearded jaw. Emmett pulled the woman flush against him and lay back on the bed. He tucked unruly curls behind a bejewelled ear and caressed her cheek," Are you sure about this?"

Regina leaned into his work roughed palm, "Yes, I'm sure. How do they say it?" The woman's breath ghosted against his lips," Ah yes, make love to me .Please."

Emmett looked her in the eyes, searching for any doubt, before nodding.

Her body was on fire. She felt like she was melting and flying all at the same time. Her body was begging for release but it seemed as if Emmett was intent on making her go mad. Regina held Emmett's head to her chest as he continued to pepper kisses and nip and lick along the expanse of breasts. Surely she would go mad if she didn't find –she really didn't know what.

Regina cried out as Emmett bit and suckled the skin just beneath her left breast. _Oh._ Emmett looked down at the woman in his arms as he felt a rush of, moisture touch his leg and raised a brow, storing that piece of information away for later.

"E-Emmett, I need –"

"I know, be patient my love." Emmett whispered into Regina's ear, before positioning himself between the apex of her thighs.

Regina never thought it would hurt but god it did. Emmett whispered his love and kissed away her tears, and suddenly it didn't hurt so much. It was strange having another person inside of her, but as she thought about it and listened to her body's signals, Regina realized that I felt good.

"I'm sorry Gina. Am I still hurting you? Do you want me to stop?" Emmett wiped at the tears on her face and pressed a kiss to her kiss swollen lips." I'm sorry."

Regina shook her head and returned the kiss, seeking newly discovered pleasure. The woman moaned as Emmett began to move above her, her hips meeting his in awkward hesitation as she fell into the waves of ecstasy enveloping her body. Red painted nails dug into Emmett's shoulders creating crescents in his skin as her walls clenched and she fell into a startlingly powerful orgasm.

* * *

The newly deflowered woman awoke to an empty bed. _Did Emmett leave for work already?_ The thought saddened her. Clutching the sheets around her naked form, she ambled a bit awkwardly downstairs, to the kitchen, she was a bit sore from last night's activities but she defiantly did not regret it. Surprisingly, but pleasantly so, she found Emmett in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hey, sleeping beauty," Emmett turned to her and dished out a plate of eggs, "I was going to bring you breakfast."

"Oh. I thought you left for work already." Regina mumbled as she fiddled with the sheet she was wearing.

"Hey, look at me."

Regina lifted her gaze from hands and looked at her husband through sooty lashes.

"I love you Gina."

Emmett watched as his wife's cheeks coloured, and smiled. _God I love this woman._

"I love you too." Regina smiled pursed her lips, silently asking for a kiss. Emmett was perfectly happy to oblige.

"Mmm,now that that is settled , hop up on the stool, so you can eat. I know how much you like my omelettes, so I made them special for you."

The woman picked up her fork and began to eat ,but after a moment ,she rested the fork against the plate and looked at Emmett. " Did I - was -did I do it right ? Was it pleasing ? "

Emmett choked on his bite of egg. _Did she do it right she ask._

Regina blushed scarlet and began to apologize, " I'm sorry . Am I not supposed to ask ? Was it that bad ? Never mind answer me." the brunette looked down at her plate ,her blush spreading towards her neck.

Clearing his throat , Emmett decided to ease his wife's worries,"Gina stop it .I can't describe how good it was. I'm just sorry I hurt you in the beginning. If I could change anything it would be that. "

Regina smiled happily , " Oh well good."

 _Plan accomplished , kind of ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys asked and I delivered!**

 **Chapter 2**

Regina rolled over in bed expecting to be greeted by warm arms and a steady heartbeat. She was slightly disappointed to see the other side empty, but smiled into Emmett's pillow. She was quickly becoming a fan of their love making. Regina giggled at the memories of the night before and got out of bed. The brunette tugged Emmett's shirt over her small frame and hummed her way into the kitchen.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Emmett smiled slyly.

Regina's flushed in pleasant embarrassment. She was still shy about their love making – afterwards at least. Her cheeks stained even more as she remembered her wanton behaviour, she couldn't help it .

"Look at that blush." Emmett smiled and pulled the woman into his lap.

Regina buried her face into his neck and wrapped her legs around his torso. "Hello."

"Morning my love, I see you're wearing my shirt," he smoothed his hands under the cotton material," and nothing else."

"I didn't exactly have time to get dressed last night now did I? " The woman replied cheekily,"And I like your shirt, it smells like you."

"It looks good on you. How is our little Swan treating you?" Emmett's large hands rested against the brunettes rounding belly.

"Little Swan is being wonderful. No morning sickness at all. "Regina smiled against his neck, gasping gin unsurprised delight when Emmett's long work roughened fingers found its way between her thighs.

He chuckled as Regina immediately tightened her legs around him and ground her hips against the fingers playing in her wetness. "I've created a monster."

"I can't help it." She countered breathlessly,"You make me feel so good." Regina's fingers dug into Emmett's shoulders, head tilted back slightly as she sought out her release.

"Regina Renee Mills!"

To say that Regina was shocked out of her oncoming orgasm was an understatement. "Mother!"

"Mr. Swan ,if you please , I would like to speak to my daughter." It was not a request.

Emmett sighed into Regina's shoulder and pulled the shirt over her body." I'll have her in the living room shortly." He then took Regina's hand and led her to the bathroom, where he sat her on the counter and began carefully cleaning between her legs with a damp washcloth.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, we'll finish later. Don't let her bully you." Emmett ruffled his wife's bang and planted a kiss on her lips," I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Hello Mumma."

"Why are you in this state of undress still?"

Regina smiled politely at her mother," It is my house Mumma."

Regina saw the change in her mother's and averted her gaze as Cora advanced on her person.

"I did not raise you to be rude! I also did not raise you to behave so wantonly Regina Mills. Save that for Selena! I already have one wayward daughter, I do not need another. "

"Mumma, how did you get inside?"

"I took you sister's keys. Regina, I will not have you becoming a statistic."

"Mother unlike Selena I was married before Emmett touched me. I don't understand the reason for your visit. You cannot come to my home unannounced and then complain about my wantonness, while I am in the arms of my _husband_!"

She should have expected the slap across the face and blow to the stomach, but it came as a surprise. She was a married woman; she should have known that Cora Mills would do anything she damn well wanted to.

Regina's hands fell to the bump hidden beneath the large shirt, " My baby !"

"Get off the floor Regina and stop with the theatrics. I barely even touched you. You should know better than to speak to me that way."

* * *

The scene that Emmett walked in on made his heart lurch. Regina lay crumpled on the floor, arms wrapped around her midsection. "What did you do to my wife!?"

"Nothing she didn't deserve. Honestly, you should discipline her more." Cora flicked her fingers at the poor excuse of a daughter she had.

"What is wrong with you? Gina! Are you okay? Shit! The baby!"

"He's not moving. "

 **A/N: CLIFHANGERR "Can't hold on much longerrr. If you guys don't get that reference you're too young . LOl**


End file.
